


Il compleanno di Goku

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta farà festeggiare a Goku il suo primo compleanno.





	Il compleanno di Goku

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II°:  
> Personaggi:Goku, Vegeta.  
> Prompt: ora ha un amico.  
> L’ho scritta sulle note di Uno in più di Max Pezzali.

Il compleanno di Goku

Goku mise un braccio dietro la testa, facendolo affondare nella fodera e osservò il soffitto. Socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.

< Buon compleanno Goku, peccato che nessuno sappia né quando lo fai né quanti anni hai. In fondo sono solo numeri, non cambia molto > pensò. Sentì i passi di Chichi, chiuse gli occhi e finse di russare.

“Ehy, quell’ingenuone oggi non si sta allenando? Cos’è successo?!” sentì gridare la voce di Yamcha dal piano di sotto.

“Sta ancora dormendo. E’ proprio un bambinone!” rispose Thenshinan.

“Se non si sbriga arriverà tardi anche a quest’altra rimpatriata a casa di Bulma! E io voglio vedere come crescono bene i mel …”. La frase del Genio delle Tartarughe fu interrotto da un grido del vecchio.

“Smettila, vecchio pervertito!” ringhiò C18.

“E ho finito di spazzare anche in questa stanza. Quando quello scansafatiche di mio marito si alza è sempre tardi” borbottò Chichi. Goku sentì i passi di lei allontanarsi, la porta aprirsi cigolando e i passi cessare. Riaprì gli occhi e fissò una crepa del soffitto.

“Urca, la festa… all’ultima si sono schiuse le uova di pterodattilo” sussurrò. Sbuffò e si grattò la guancia con l’indice dell’altra mano.

“Non hanno iniziato prima del mio arrivo e poi mi hanno assediato. Vegeta è rimasto arrabbiato con me per il loro comportamento” bisbigliò. Ascoltò lo squillo del telefono, le urla della moglie, i richiami degli amici e si sollevò le coperte, nascondendovisi al di sotto.

< Forse è meglio se stavolta non ci vado proprio e li ignoro > pensò. Si portò indice e medio alla fronte e si concentrò sull’aura di Junior. Si teletrasportò davanti al namecciano, l’amico teneva gli occhi chiusi ed era sollevato di due mani da terra. Goku sorrise, si voltò e proseguì sul terreno roccioso sulla punta dei piedi. Avanzò, strinse il labbro tra i denti con gli occhi socchiuse e avanzò.

“Dove stai scappando mezzo nudo, idiota di una terza classe?” domandò Vegeta. Goku avvampò, sorrise e si voltò, il vento gli scompigliò i capelli neri.

“Urca, Vegeta, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò. Il Briefs guardò il corpo nudo del rivale, solo il basso ventre era coperto da un paio di boxer neri con dei pallini bianchi.

“Da cosa scappi, Kakaroth?” chiese ringhiando. Goku abbassò le mani, chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Dal mio compleanno” borbottò e le guance si arrossarono.

“E tua moglie si lamenta che tu che sei cresciuto in una montagna da solo non sapessi cosa fosse un matrimonio quando lei non sa neanche quando fai il compleanno? Bah, vecchia strega” si lamentò Vegeta. Strinse più forte le braccia sul petto muscoloso, la battle-suit nera aderiva al suo corpo in tensione.

“Non offenderla! Lei è dolcissima, cucina manicaretti buonissimi e si sta occupando di May che altrimenti era da sola!” si lamentò.

< E poi è meglio quando la gente non sa alle volte, oh. Tu mi avresti ucciso a sapere che la tua ragazza mi si era offerta al primo incontro e … che io l’ho anche palpata, ma ero un bambino! > pensò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Io odio le feste, ma ne vale la pena” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Si avvicinò a Junior, si piegò e gli bisbigliò qualcosa all’orecchio. Il namecciano sorrise e aprì gli occhi, allungò le gambe mettendo i piedi a terra e si alzò in piedi. Chiuse gli occhi e spiccò il volo, il mantello gli oscillava dietro le spalle.

“Vieni con me Kakaroth!” ordinò Vegeta. Goku deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, vide il principe spiccare il volo e lo seguì. Sospirò ripetutamente un paio di volte e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Guarda che se volevi combattere quel posto andava bene. E poi a volare senza una meta mi viene fame.  _Vegetaaa_! Vegeta mi ascolti? Perché sei sempre arrabbiato con me? Dai! Mi rispondi! Insomma, rispondimi … aspetta, ma quella è casa tua. Intendevi che devo venire alla festa? Perché, attaccherà di nuovo Bills? Che si fa, tutte le feste di tua moglie?” domandò a raffica. Vegeta atterrò sul terreno erboso, avanzò a passo marziale fino a un palchetto e lo salì.

“O forse ci sarà nuovamente un Tapion? Aspetta, ora che ci penso a ogni festa succede un guaio. Le odi per quello?” domandò Goku. Vegeta si abbassò, afferrò il microfono e deglutì. Guardò Rif portarsi un bicchiere di aranciata in bocca, Majinbu spalancò la bocca e versò una torta di compleanno al suo interno. Trunks appoggiò le mani sul capo di Goten, si sollevò e si mise con i piedi sulle spalle del migliore amico fissandolo. Il moretto sporse il capo e batte un paio di volte gli occhi. Pan e Bra sospirarono insieme vedendo i fidanzati in quella posizione. Marron piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare i lunghi codini biondi e la madre appoggiata al suo fianco contro la parete con le braccia incrociate.

“Oggi è il compleanno di Kakaroth. Fategli gli auguri razza di smidollati!” ululò Vegeta. Il viso gli divenne vermiglio e gli occhi d’ossidiana brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

“La sua gentilezza farà sempre schifo” si lamentò Re Kahio.

“Buon compleanno, scialbo deficiente. Ecco il regalo” disse atono Junior. Allungò il braccio e indicò Crilin, l’ometto avanzò. I baffi neri e i capelli dello stesso colore tremarono, dimenò la coda da saiyan. Crilin teneva in mano una roccia infiocchettata.

“E’ la pietra che ti ho lanciato quando eravamo piccoli. Dietro ho inciso la data del tuo compleanno, così la possiamo ricordare tutti” mormorò. Goku si scompigliò i capelli, negò con il capo e scoppiò a ridere. Vegeta annuì, si voltò e scese dal palco. Bulma si avvicinò al marito e gli baciò la guancia.

“Poche smancerie” borbottò il principe dei saiyan, la punta delle orecchie divenne vermiglia.

“Il vero regalo è che ora ha un vero amico” sussurrò la donna, pizzicandogli il braccio.


End file.
